


Innocence

by Challis2070



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: AEW is a Face company, And WWE is very much Heelish, Anxiety, Gen, Short, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070
Summary: There's a certain paranoia that comes from working under a heel company.





	Innocence

“Moxley?” Dana Massie had appeared suddenly and was appearing to talk to him.

“Hm? What is it, Massie?” Probably something like ‘sign off on merchandise, no you can’t see it’ or whatever. He questioned some of the stuff that had been sold (and was still being sold) but he rarely if ever had a say in it.

“We have some new merchandise for you and thought you’d want a chance at the first run of it.” How odd. He  _ did _ appreciate it, however odd it was.

“....thanks?” That didn’t happen ever.

“Let us know what you and your followers think later, k?” Why yes, his army of followers  _ would _ like to get their grubby little hands on more merch and they’d be very appreciative of it. 

“...Sure. Later.” Well, that was unexpected. Normally he didn’t get much say in any merchandising at all.

\-----

  
  


“Moxley, we need you to sign some documents. Also no, none of this is on camera.” Megha Parekh bounced up to Moxley waving a bunch of papers at him.

“...I am going to need to read through them, Parekh.” There was no chance they were going to let him peruse them at his leisure. 

“Of course! You should always read them over before signing them!” Megha nodded at him enthusiastically. That was odd. That was  _ not _ normal. They were never happy to let him read over paperwork.

“...Thanks? I’ll get them back to you in a few hours.” Now  _ that _ wasn’t going to fly. They certainly weren’t going to let him read them for that long.

“Certainly, can you get them back to me by lunch time?”

He was entirely certainly he was looking very startled at this point. “Of...of course, that’s plenty of time for me to read them over.”

“Great! See you at lunch! Don’t forget it’s being catered today.”

He was so so lost.

\-----

“Ah, Rukus?” He had finally located Mikey Rukus to ask him about the music selections.

“Yes Moxley?” He was busy, but not so busy that he couldn’t figure out whatever it was that Moxley wanted currently.

“Do we have the rights to this song?” He waved around the CD he had picked up. He thought it would make for good entrance music, or maybe a cover of it would.

“Hm. We  _ should _ have access to that library of music, but I’ll need to check. Did you want it for entrance music, or something else?”

“Entrance music, unless you had a better idea.”

“Give me a few days to look it over and make sure it both fits and that we do in fact have access to it.”

“Sure, thanks!”

He was so very very lost.

\-----

“Moxley!” Oh god, it was Denise Cutler. She was probably pissed at the latest destruction of his costume. 

“Yeeeees???” Please don’t murder me for destroying the costume again.

“Please warn me in advance next time if you think your suit might get destroyed. I need more lead time to repair these things.”

“Of...of course. I’m sorry.” This was almost more normal? Maybe?

“It’s fine, you just need to let me know. Of course I do understand that things  _ happen _ and that’s not always possible, but if you think it might, just give me the heads up.”

Annnnnd back to not normal at all again. “Of course! Don’t want to stress you out trying to repair all of them.”

“Exactly! Thank you!” With that, Denise swirled off away to wherever all the costumes were being kept currently. 

This was not  _ bad _ . Not at all. It was just. Not. Normal. At. All.

\-----

“Jericho, this is  _ weird _ .” Moxley whined as he flopped into a chair in the locker room.

“Not really.” Jericho did not turn around from where he was sitting eating at a table.

“They are being too nice, Jericho.”

“...Moxley, they’re being a face company. If they want to continue to  _ be _ a face company, they have to  _ actually _ be nice, or they’ll get called out on it. So while it may or may not be  _ honest _ , it doesn’t really  _ matter _ , as the outcome is still the same.” He half turned around at this point, making pointing gestures with his sandwich.

“It’s  _ creepy _ , Jericho.” So very creepy and  _ not. normal. _

“...okay? They aren’t going to stop being a face company just because everyone is used to working for a heel company, you know, right? In fact that might just make them go even  _ harder _ on the ‘we’re totally nice people!!’ thing.”

“Ugh, I  _ know _ , but it’s still just so weird to me!”

“Give it  _ time _ , Moxley. Either you’ll get used to it oooooorrrrr they’ll start acting more heelish.”

“Fine,  _ fine. _ ” He grumbled as he curled up into the chair more and set about to reading his twitter feed with renewed annoyance.


End file.
